fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton (2016)
Sheldon James Plankton (born November 30, 1942), simply known by his surname Plankton, is the main antagonist of 2016 Sony Pictures animated film, SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the former best friend turned arch-enemy of Eugene H. Krabs and the on and off arch-enemy of SpongeBob. He runs an unsuccessful restaurant called the Chum Bucket along with his sidekick/wife Karen Plankton. He seeks to grow his business by stealing the Krabby Patty formula and eventually take over the world. He also appears as Krabs' business rival. He has a Napoleon Complex due to his very short stature. Personality Like his original series' counterpart, Plankton is shown to be an evil mastermind through and through. His plans always involve technological devices and weapons, all for the sake of the formula. Although sometimes, he merely wants to expand his business or ruin the Krusty Krab. His main goal has always been throwing the Krusty Krab out of business. At first, he was shown to be a poor businessman, being completely unable to acquire any success for his Chum Bucket restaurant (as a majority of his schemes involving attempted theft of the Krabby Patty recipe). However, after succeeding in stealing the Krabby Patty formula, he was now able to get more chances of success, such as killing Mr. Krabs and take over the entire Bikini Bottom, in order to having an attractive restaurant place where the people will come to observe the underground complex beneath both his and Krabs' restaurant. All in all, Plankton's small stature, the fact pretty much everyone else in his life looks down on him, and his poverty all cause Plankton to feel very insecure and even defensive. He clearly suffers Napoleon syndrome, and his desire for conquest stems from his deep-seated desire for respect, and even admiration, both of which are absent from his life. From his childhood of poverty, all the way to his adulthood of feeling neglected, and downtrodden, his bitterness and hatred of nearly everyone has grown, and consumed him, almost molding him into a full-fledged psychopath who brings a lot of his bad luck on himself. However, traces of empathy are to be found, as he truly loved Spot, his pet amoeba, and even though he seems to look down on, belittles Karen, as he does actually love her, and Karen returns this love in spite of often snarky to him, much to Plankton's frustration. Also, it is worth mentioning, due to his small size, and the fact he tends to have huge flaws in all his plans, no one in Bikini Bottom really sees Plankton as a threat, let alone aware with his presence in the town or what will he do. Biography Plankton was first seen, stealing the Krabby Patty formula with ease, producing Krabby Patties under the guise of preserving the Krusty Krab's legacy, also giving out free bucket helmets with each purchase, allowing the Chum Bucket to become just as popular as the Krusty Krab had been previously. When Karen points out that SpongeBob and Patrick could retrieve Gary the Snail, defeat his kidnapper King Poseidon, and unravel Plankton's plan, he reveals that he had thought ahead and secretly hired King Poseidon to destroy the two. Later, Squidward uncovers Plankton's scheme and threatens to report him to King Poseidon, resulting in Plankton revealing that the bucket helmets were also minded control devices, enslaving the entire population of Bikini Bottom and turning them against Squidward. Plankton then begins turning Bikini Bottom into "Planktopolis", a city dedicated entirely to him. Even when SpongeBob and Patrick finally manage to return Gary the Snail after escaping Atlantic City, this still doesn't stop Plankton as he puts a mind-controlling helmet on Poseidon, revealing that the theft of the crown was nothing more than a ruse to lure Poseidon under his control and take over the seas for both his profit and himself. Eventually, Plankton is eventually defeated by SpongeBob when he remove the bucket helmets from all of the fish. As everything in Bikini Bottom was turned back to normal, Plankton tries to resumes his role as the Krusty Krab's business rival going back to his formula-stealing tricks just to keep things in the status quo, still swearing revenge on Mr. Krabs. He is later chased by Gary the Snail as punishment for his villanous con actions. Quotes Trivia *Plankton was a lot more evil and depraved than his original series counterpart as he was ultimately grown into an alarmingly dangerous threat to the entire ocean. In the said movie, he stole the Krabby Patty Secret Formula without Mr. Krabs' interference, tries to kill SpongeBob and Patrick rather than merely get rid of them, enslaves Bikini Bottom (which also includes not allowing his slaves to earn a single rest or break and just work nonstop) and shows excitement and joy when Mr. Krabs is going to be killed (in spite of their former friendship, yet his past relationship with Krabs had established). He also hired King Poseidon, in which gave him a potentially powerful asset in conquering the whole ocean and the world, after King Poseidon kidnaps Gary for his sinister reasons. This is likely the second time Plankton came very close to being Pure Evil, making it his most evil moment in the whole franchise. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Con Artists Category:Pure Evil